


See You Again

by thelastflightshome



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, also marvel needs to FIX THEIR HIGH SCHOOL, basic ally michelle's point of view, michelle/peter is hinted at !, ned and michelle hang out sometimes when peter isn't there, they're in love they just don't talk about it and are in that weird stage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 11:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastflightshome/pseuds/thelastflightshome
Summary: Mid-Town visits MoMA for a Field Trip, Peter leaves while on the bus, and Michelle disappears.





	See You Again

She's on the bus for the field trip. 

At first she wasn't going to go because earlier in the week she got into an argument with the art teacher over methods of transportation. The school was in Queens, why should they take a yellow cheese bus to the MoMA in Manhattan when a regular ass subway could do it in half the time, since they'd most likely hit traffic on the Grand Central. 

But, whatever, she ends up going on the field trip. It's because Adrian Piper’s work is being displayed. That's it. Piper’s work is so real, so relevant, and Michelle is so for it. So she has to go. 

She sits exactly three seats and on the opposite row from Peter Parker, on purpose. As much as she loved to listen to him and Ned blab during lunch and the decathlon, she'd rather not listen to them now. She was listening to the audiobook of “The Guilded Years” and she wasn't in the mood for the losers. 

At least, she wasn't at the time. Ned screaming that they were all going to die didn't phase her. He's dramatic like that sometimes. She takes an earbud out to hear better, when she hears the emergency exit swing open and the rush of air bursts into the bus. She must be hallucinating, she has to be, because Peter Parker is hanging off the side of the bus, holding onto it as they drive down the Grand Central. The bus driver says something about an alien spaceship, so she has to glance up in the sky. 

“Jesus Christ.” She mumbles, eyes wide. She stands up to open her window, to say something to Peter. What to say? “Get your ass back in the bus!” “How are you holding on?!” or just “What the fuck?” 

But he never heard it. He just gives her a glance, just for a second, and then he's putting on a Spider-Man Mask and flinging himself across the pavement, across the parkway, and out of sight. 

And then she sits back down, processing the information she was hit with. Because, yeah, she always sort of assumed that Peter was Spider-Man. But she didn’t think she’d actually see him put on the mask and then...web himself away. Of course, she’s seen Spider-Man out on the streets of Queens. But now it’s weird. Because now she knows for sure that it’s Peter Parker. 

They go to MoMA. She goes to the Adrian Piper Exhibition with Ned and the rest of the class disperses and they alll stand in front of the paintings, oo-ing and ahh-ing. “Oh wow.” Says Ned, sort of loud. Cindy lets out a little giggle at one of “The Mythic Being” paintings, and they’re all sort of quiet seeing the “What It’s Like, What It Is” Gallery. 

She feels a little off by the time they’ve reached Stephen Shore’s exhibit. She can’t pinpoint what it is that’s wrong with her, but she’s feeling off. She just brushes the thoughts aside, since it’s most likely because she didn’t eat breakfast this morning. But she’s not the only one. Ned looks like he’s gonna puke. 

“I swear to God, Leeds, if you’re gonna blow chunks it better be on Flash and not me.” She crosses her arms.

“MJ --” He starts to call to her, confused. Then she feels it. It’s sort of weird. It feels like when your foot is asleep, but it starts in her fingers, then up her hand and her wrist. When she finally gets to glance down -- She’s gone. 

It all goes black. And then blinding white. Then black again. 

Her socks feel wet in her shoes, so do all her clothes; heavy and damp. She hears voices but she can’t really make them out. The voices don’t sound familiar at all -- And then one does. 

“Michelle!” And she’s feeling warm, burning feelings on her shoulders, shaking her. Finally she can open her eyes and see. But, God, she kind of wishes she couldn’t. 

“Peter? Peter, what is this?” She coughs out, feeling instantly cold once he removes his hands from her shoulder. “What -- What happened?” Her voice sounds so far away in her ears. Was she even speaking out loud? She sits up a little. Their whole surrounding is dark, she has no idea where they are. 

“I don’t know.” He plops on the ground next to her, she can hear the water splashing around him. She can feel the heat radiating off of him. “We have to get out of here.” She brings her hands to her face, sort of glad she was seeing them again. At least all her limbs were attached. 

“Where is here, anyway?” She feels like crying. It was such a weird feeling. Was she dead? If this was death, it was nothing like she expected it to be. She feels lost. This was no heaven, no hell. Just cold, wet, darkness. And warm, bright Peter Parker. 

“I don’t know.” Peter shrugs. The only thing she can see besides herself, is him. He looks like a wreck. She could only imagine what he’s gone through today. 

She doesn’t move, but he does. In the quiet, neither of them looking at each other, but at the darkness around them, she feels the burning sensation on her fingers. She doesn’t have to look down to know that Peter was putting his hand over her own. 

At least she wasn’t alone in this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment if you liked it! Sorry if there's any mistakes, I kind of rushed it.


End file.
